History repeats itself one way or another
by collussus96
Summary: Takes place after season 8, everyone knows about Chris's trip to the past to save Wyatt, only this time, it is Chris who needs to be saved... Will they succeed or will an new evil power rise and destroy everything and everyone in its path. How will they save Chris? by going to the past ofcourse. Rated M for safety.
1. corrupted

**Once again I have a new story up, not big time rush but charmed. Why a new story? That's because my story 'the day they invaded earth' is nearing his end. I think there'll five to six chapters. That doesn't mean the story will be ended there, it will continue, just under another story. I'll make sure to let you guys know when I'll be putting up the continuation of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or anything that has to do with it (just so you know it) I do own the plot though…**

**Enough chitchat, enjoy!**

After the final fight against the triad and Christy, everything worked out for the sisters their future. Wyatt was saved, Chris was conceived and didn't disappear. The angel of destiny returned Leo and Phoebe finally found love in a cupid. Through the years Piper gave birth to another child, a daughter called Pruedence Halliwell who just turned sixteen. Phoebe married Coop and gave birth to three daughters while Paige gave birth to one boy and two girls. The Charmed Ones quit saving the world, they gave their wisdom to their offspring who took over protecting the innocents. Every time Demons attacked, they'd recognize the twice-blessed child, Wyatt Halliwell and the holder of the book of wisdom, Prue Halliwell. Chris Halliwell was never recognized and labeled as a nobody, a mere worthless witch and a crappy white-lighter. And he was sick of it, sick of being ignored, always being in his siblings their shadows. He honestly wanted to hate them but he couldn't, but that didn't mean he had to like them. But the rest of society he could hate. He also hated Magic School they were in, his teacher, but also his father paid no attention to him, always too busy complimenting his brother and sister about their strength and power. Another thing that hurt him, was the fact he was always bragging in school about 'How proud he was on his two kids and loved them.' Normally, Chris would think nothing of it but when his colleges asked if he hadn't three children, he'd say just an 'Oh yeah…' You don't have to be a genius to figure out he was jealous of his siblings and the rest of his family who were much stronger than him. Every day, sometimes in the night as well he'd train his powers, trying to impress his family, especially his father. He became stronger but still was ignored by his family who're busy training Wyatt and Prue. Right now, his father took Wyatt and Prue _up there _with the elders, leaving Chris alone home while the rest of his family went to the underworld vanquishing Demons. His mother would explain that she didn't want Chris to get hurt, but he knew better, they didn't want him to come along because he'd slow them down. They don't care about him, and he had proof of that, because once they forgot him at the mansion while they went on vacation. And when they were back, they'd say 'Damn, I knew I forgot something!'

Chris P.O.V.

"Home alone again…" I muttered under my breath while looking into the Book Of Shadows.

"Not exactly kiddo!" A voice said which caused me to flinch. He just smirked, obviously pleased with my reaction. Talking about a weirdo… I always knew that Demons had little to none taste about clothing… or hygiene… the Demon standing in front of me was clothed in black, hiding his face under a mask. You couldn't see any skin, all you saw was a black figure whit a mask. and he smelled as if an bottle of aftershave threw up on him, what a skunk.

"If you're searching for the rest of my family, you passed them, they're attacking some Demons in the underworld." I simply stated before continuing reading the Book Of Shadows. I was pretty pissed off about the fact that they think I'm an annoyance.

"Surprisingly no, I'm not here for them but for you!" the demon said. I cocked my eyebrow up before asking "And why me?"

"I want to help you."

"Help me with what?"

"Help you getting more power."

"No thank you!" I flatly refused.

"so you want to be a no one? An annoyance to your family? You still want to be ignored by everyone because if You don't want that anymore, I can help you!" The Demon tried again. I sighed in annoyance. I was annoyed because I knew he was right, I knew if I ever wanted to be known as a powerful witch instead of a nobody. I had to obtain power, but power meant switching sides to evil…

"Remember Chris, they don't love you, if they loved you, would they ignore you? Find you an annoyance? They don't care about you, but I do, I can help you become the most powerful witch of all time!"

"They – they do love me, by the way, I'm useless, I'm weak! So how could I possibly become powerful!?" I snapped the last part.

"No they don't Chris! They don't, reminisce the times, did they ever care about you, did they ever say I love you? Did they ever paid attention to you? I can go on with reasons about how I know they don't love you if you want…" The Demon replied while coming closer to me.

I honestly wished I could say he was wrong but I knew better.

"How are you going to make me powerful? I don't have any special power!"

"Leave that to me Chris, the only thing I ask of you, is that you become our new source!"

"Why would I betray my family like that, we the Halliwell's stand for everything that's good!

"Yes, but you aren't a Halliwell, not if your, supposed to be family could have a say in it."

"I-I-"

"By the way, don't you want to be more powerful than your siblings? Hmm?" He interrupted.

"Let me put it straight, you want me to become evil to help you with your plans?"

"Oh dear no, I want to give you enough power to get everything you deserved."

"What do I have to do?"

"First of all, you need to obtain the Hollow!"

"No one can control it, it controls you after an amount of time!" I said astonished. I honestly thought he was smarter than that. He smirked.

"No, you can overpower it with my help, so are you in or are you out? Huh?"

"Fine, and who are you?" I asked when I realized I didn't get to hear his name.

"Let's start, say the spell of how to summon the Hollow after you drink this! As for my name, call me Apollon." He said while handing me a potion. I know I shouldn't trust him but I couldn't help it. I'm sick of being an extra package to everyone. I searched the summon spell. I took in the potion as once before turning to the Book Of Shadows. After a deep breath I started summoning.

"Nos Dico Super

In Concesses Vox

Bonus Quod Malum

Ultirisque A Profugus

Addo Is Hic

Addo Is Iam"

In a blink of an eye a powerful, yet evil force entered my body and I couldn't say I regretted it. No no, I didn't regret it, I loved it. I loved the new power I gained.

"Perfect!" Apollon purred. And I couldn't agree more with him, it was perfect.

"Tell me, which power will I be taking first?" I demanded.

"First of all, you have to dispose of the current source, and now you got the hollow, you can just take away his powers and kill him with his own powers!"

"Perfect, but what about the Charmed Ones?" I asked.

"You want their power too?"

"No, not immediately, but won't they find out that I have the hollow?"

"No, once they do realize, it'll be far too late to stop us! Unless you'll show them you're destiny to rule over mankind!"

"And what's in it for you?"

"I want to be second in command…my lord."

I smirked. "Alright, now get me to the source!"

"Patience my lord, your family will be arriving home shortly, just act normal, and tonight we'll go source hunting!"

"No, I'm making them clear right now that I don't want anything to do with them!" I snapped, my rage consuming me.

"As you wish my lord, let's meet in the Underworld then." he said while bowing before he shimmered away.

I once smirked again while thinking,' I can get used to that.' Not even five second later my so-called family orbed into the room.

Wyatt P.O.V.

When I orbed in with dad and Prue, I noticed the rest were orbing in as well. Good, it's time we apologize towards my little brother.

I don't know why but the moment I entered the house it felt Demonic, evil… but I guess I'm wrong because Chris is in the house looking extremely pissed off to see us. And I can't say it isn't our fault since we're the ones to blame. The thing is, we're trying to find a way to get Chris to feel like family again. I sighed heavily before closing our distance. Every step I took towards him, he stepped a step backwards clearly not wanting to talk to me, or be with me.

"Chris, honey, we need to talk to you!" Aunt Phoebe said while trying to put her hand on his shoulder. What happened next, totally surprised me, he just smacked her hand away while threatening her with a venomous voice. "Don't touch me bitch!" we all gasped at his words while aunt Phoebe backed down, chocked as well.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN,ALL OF YOU! YOU'RE NO LONGER MY FAMILY!" He yelled.

"Chris, you can't say that, we love you, yeah, we all ignored you and we're sorry for that. We were all meeting till now about how to say we're sorry." mom said while coming closer to Chris. She wanted to touch his shoulder before Chris glared at mom levitating her against the wall with a huge force and orbing away. From that moment I knew my baby brother wasn't himself anymore. His orbs weren't blue anymore, they were black.

"Did his orbs just change colors?" aunt Paige asked clearly confused.

"Yeah, they're black now, which means he left our side." Prue said while frowning. Mom and dad just stood there frozen, Not knowing what to say or do.

My baby brother…choosing the evil side…

**So, this was chapter one! Review?**


	2. Restart the past

**Chapter two: Restart the past**

**6 MONTHS LATER…**

* * *

"Hurry Wyatt, Prue! Get out of here!" Piper demanded while blowing up a Demon.

"Yeah! We're doing our best mom!" Wyatt yelled back while searching a spell in the Book Of Shadows.

"Keep them busy for a little longer!" Prue yelled while drawing a triquetra on the wall.

"Found the spell!" Wyatt yelled before orbing away. He reappeared behind Paige whom was being targeted by a Upper-level Demon. He blasted the Demon with the little strength he had left.

"Take the sword Wyatt, Chris can't have it no matter what!" Phoebe yelled while throwing a vanquishing potion on a Demon in front of her. Wyatt orbed away, at the exact moment Prue finished the drawing on the wall.

* * *

Wyatt orbed in the cellar only to be blasted by an electricity charge which caused him to land against shelves with potions on it. Causing all the potions to collapse on top of Wyatt.

"Hello big brother, you wouldn't mind giving me Excalibur, won't you?" Chris asked with a smirk on his face.

"No, you won't ever get it Chris!"

"Then I'll take it with force!" Chris roared while blasting an energy ball towards Wyatt which hit him hard in the middle of his chest. Before the second energy ball could hit Wyatt, Coop appeared right in front of Wyatt taking the blow.

"Go, I'll stop him as long as I can!" Coop demanded while getting to his feet. Wyatt grabbed the sword, obeyed Coop's command and orbed to the attic.

Chris turned to Coop before smiling evilly at him. "Well well, if it isn't uncle Coop!" Chris snarled.

"Chris, stop this madness, we all should love, not destroy. We all have to cherish love Chris!" Coop said.

"Nonsense, I do know one thing I'll cherish, and that one thing is your powers! By the way, I always questioned myself about how it would feel to kill a cupid with its own power!" Chris said before letting out an evil laughter.

"You're nuts!" Coop answered.

* * *

"We need to hurry Wyatt, Prue! Prepare to leave now!" Piper Said while standing with Paige and Phoebe.

The Charmed Ones started casting the spell, all at the same time.

_"Hear these words, hear the rhyme…"_

Phoebe suddenly felt weak and was standing shakily on her legs about to collapse.

"You okay?" Piper asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, It's just Coop, let's continue or his sacrifice will be in vain!"

_"Heed the hope within my mind_

_Send me back to where I'll find…"_

Chris shimmered in and threw an energy ball towards the Charmed ones.

_"What I wish in place and time." _They finished before Piper was hit with the energy ball.

"Spell!" Wyatt summoned and ran through the portal together with Prue, while holding the spell to go back in time.

* * *

"Ugh, my head…" Wyatt groaned.

"At least you have a head…" Prue commented dryly.

"Where are you Prue?"

"I'm stuck between the past and our future somehow, the spell must have gone wrong!"

"Why can I still hear you then? I mean, if you're stuck, then I shouldn't be able to hear you, right? And the spell was correct, it just got interrupted somehow. Maybe when aunt Phoebe sensed uncle Coop's dead…"

"We can still communicate through our link though, and it could be because of uncle Coop's dead." Prue said.

"H-he died trying to save me…" Wyatt said

"I know, but it's still no use to cry about sour milk okay? We, no you need to go to the manor!"

"But how?"

"Go into the attic of the manor and cast the spell so the past members of our family don't remember you! The future can't be changed too much." Prue replied in her typical 'Duh' voice.

"That's isn't realistic without them catching me Prue!" Wyatt snapped.

"Aunt Phoebe is probably at her work, aunt Paige is in magic school and mom is probably at P3 or in the mansion downstairs with little Chris and you. And don't worry about dad, he's in Elderland so just GO ALREADY!"

"Do I have ANY say in this plan?" Wyatt asked already knowing the answer.

"NO!"

"You're so bossy for a little brat…" Wyatt commented before rolling his eyes.

"Don't call me that!" Prue growled.

"It's the truth!" Wyatt exclaimed.

"Says the cheater who cheated on every single math test."

"Leave the past in the past, baby sis."

"We are in the past." Prue commented dryly.

"Ugh…"

"Just go already!" Prue demanded.

"Yeah, I'm putting you on mute!"

"Don't you d-"

Wyatt sighed in relief when he didn't hear anything anymore from Prue, he praised himself lucky for his powers. He wouldn't know what to do if he couldn't put her on mute every once in a while. He loved his little sister to death but she really annoyed him sometimes.

* * *

"Are you serious? That isn't possible! How can Chris end up destroying our future if we be his family?" Leo snapped at the Elders up there.

"The prophecy says so Leo! You can't ignore it, it's all for the greater good!"

"That's crap Mathias and you know it! By the way, Chris only has the power to orb and tking!"

"That doesn't mean he can't walk the path of evil Leo! According to the prophecy he'll overpower the power of three, even the twice-blessed child and the future holder of the Book Of Wisdom. This is why we summoned you here, to discuss about our future enemy!" David, another elder spoke up raising his voice up.

"My son won't become evil, he is the one who saved your sorry asses! Without him, most of you, including me would be dead." Leo yelled while standing.

"Calm down and sit Leo, we do know what he has done for us but maybe that was his destiny, to save the twice blessed child and then to die." Vera responded in a calm voice.

"YOU DID NOT SAY THAT!" Leo yelled loudly while slamming his hand on the table where they were attending a meeting.

"Yes she just said that Leo, think. We now have an opportunity to save mankind, don't you see?" Mathias snapped clearly not hiding his growing annoyance towards Leo.

"Just like you saved it before? Because that went so well!" Leo answered sarcastically.

"What are you implying?" Thomas demanded.

"What I am implying? Let's see…oh yeah, last time, MY SON, WHOM YOU WANT TO KILL, SAVED THE WHOLE WORLD! AND WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO? YOU ALL JUST WATCHED MY SON STRUGGLE TO SAVE THE WORLD FROM A CORRUPTED ELDER!. Leo started yelling in rage.

"We are pacifists Leo, we don't fight." Vera responded still looking very calm and collected.

"You mean you're all worthless, you watch others suffer for your own sick and twisted reasons. Whenever there's a fight you chicken out, and the others need to save themselves and you!" Leo snapped at her.

"Leo –"

"No, I don't want to hear it so shut up already!" Leo interrupted David not wanting to hear whatever he got to say and orbed away to P3 where Piper was booking a band for that night.

Piper immediately felt his anger and stared at him weird before asking "Again the Elders?" not trying to hide the hate she felt for them.

"Yes, you won't believe it but according to some fucked up prophecy, Chris will become evil so they want him gone."

"You're right, I don't believe it! Our son nearly isn't as powerful as Wyatt." Piper announced slightly pissed off.

"Well, apparently, he'll overthrow Wyatt's power, the power of three and Some holder of a book."

Piper snorted before rolling her eyes "Yeah sure." She said sarcastically.

"The problem is, they WANT HIM DEAD PIPER!" Leo yelled.

"THEY WHAT? I'LL KILL THOSE DAMN BATARDS IF THEY EVEN TRY HARMING OUR SON!"

"You can't kill them Piper, they're already dead!"

"So? We killed dead things before."

"They're powerful so I doubt you could kill one of them, and they will attack together if they're cornered! Even with the power of three you can't kill them. But I can assure you they won't touch my son."

"Go fetch Phoebe and Paige and bring them here!" Piper commanded. Leo nodded before orbing away.

Meanwhile Wyatt got into the attic of the manor searching for a way to change his appearance in the Book Of Shadows. After he changed himself into a person no one should know he fell on the floor unconscious.

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Limbo

**Chapter three: Limbo**

* * *

Wyatt woke up while groaning, he felt as if his life was fading away. And he didn't know why. His eyes started to flutter open, he noticed the presence of his family.

"Hey! He's waking up!" He heard someone say. Probably Phoebe though.

"Are you alright? From where are you? What caused you to lose consciousness? Whe-" Phoebe ranted. "Give them boy some space Phoebe!" Paige scolded while Piper rolled her eyes to her sister's ranting.

"I'm Wy-Mathew Cooper." He quickly said, introducing him with his second name. and Cooper from his uncle's name whom died protecting him, just like the rest of our family.

**"Seriously? Mathew Cooper? You might as well just say you're Wyatt!" Prue said, astonished by his stupidity.**

_"Shut it sis!" _He said through their link.

"Hah! You have my family name!" Paige said while grinning.

"Yeah… and Cooper Like my Coop…" Phoebe continued before squealing.

"I'm from the future, the one Chris saved."

"Oh my god, is he Ok?"

"No, in my future he turned evil now because of-" Wyatt wanted to give more explanation but Piper interrupted him with a "What?"

"Listen, whatever you do, do not trust the Elders!"

"Why not?" Leo asked while frowning.

Piper snorted before asking, "Do you really have to ask?"

**"Wow. Mom hated the Elders before I was even born, I guess the hate must come from both ways."**

_"Uh shut up Prudence, I need to explain them everything!"_

**"Be nice!" Prue scolded. "Are you ok?"**

_"Yes, so shush now!"_

"Anyway," Wyatt interrupted before his parents were going to have a fight. "A long time ago, I think it should happen around this time actually. The Elders summoned Leo because of a prophecy. They wanted to get rid of Chris but d-Leo flipped them off and warned the rest of you. The Elders manipulated the magical community to kill Chris then, both the demons and the leprechauns, fairies, warlocks, sirens, witches and others. They even resurrected Cole. Cole however, neglected them and helped you protect Chris. After a while he got killed by the Elder Vera if I recall it correctly… their last idea was to use a spell, several centuries old, to force you to ignore his existence. And it worked, two days ago, we somehow broke the spell but it was too late, a demon got to him and turned him evil." At the end of his sentence he started to feel dizzy and tired.

"I'm so going to kill them!" Piper grumbled.

"Hey, are you okay?" Phoebe asked in concern, noticing Wyatt's condition. However, Wyatt didn't answer, he slipped into unconsciousness again.

**"No, he's not!" Prue said concerned while appearing in front of them.**

"Who're you?" Piper asked immediately while preparing herself to blow her up.

Prue immediately held her hand up. **"Don't blow me up, I'm…Ashley Cooper, his little sister."**

"Why are you…"

**"Technically because I'm fading so I don't have a lot of time so you all need to listen!" Prue Demanded.**

"The charmed Ones and Leo quietly nodded.

**"Good, first of all, everything my brother mentioned is true, however. He's on verge of Dying. Before we entered the portal, he was hit by an energy ball. It send him flying against a pile of potions, I think that that's the cause of him on the verge of Dying. You got to save him! Create a counter potion! You have to mix his blood with the Charmed Ones their blood. Then you need to add dust off a unicorn's horn, and other things you guys add in when you make vanquishing potions."**

**"Hurry up! He doesn't have much time anymore!" Prue said before disappearing again.** She had used all of her energy to somehow astral project herself in front of the Charmed Ones.

Piper didn't know why or how but somehow her mother instincts kicked in.

"Leo, you go get dust from a unicorn horn! Paige and phoebe, you go collect the stuff we add in vanquishing potions! I'll go collect his blood." And with those orders everyone left.

* * *

Future…

"So Chris, how does it feel to rule the world?" A demon asked while grinning, everything was going according to plans. He had to thank the Elders for making it possible to turn him evil, and he would visit them…to annihilate them once and for all.

"Wyatt's in danger, I can sense his life energy fading." Chris simply stated, concerned for his big brother's life. "Snap out of it!" He scolded himself.

"That's good news isn't it? That means there'll be a threat less to worry about."

"Yes, indeed it is, however. I won't have any threat left since my little sister is stuck between the past and the present."

"That's even more perfect!" The demon purred.

"What do you want?"

"To visit the Elders, they're still are a threat to our new world."

"No, they're not, they'll probably break all ties with earth and their white lighters to sit on their lazy asses. They won't lift up their pacifist asses, believe me." Chris sneered, remembering the Elders.

"But what if your father took the rest of your family there?"

"I. DON'T. CARE! NOW LEAVE!" Chris roared while levitating him into a wall.

The demon growled before shimmering away.

'So my big brother is in Limbo huh? I better go give him a visit…' Chris thought before orbing away.

* * *

Limbo...

"Ugh, this sucks." Wyatt groaned when he figured out where he was."

"That's all your doing Wy." A voice said behind him.

"Chris!" Wyatt said while spinning around, now facing Chris.

"If only you'd give me Excalibur and join me."

"I won't let you put your hands on Excalibur, and I'd rather die, then joining you!"

"Be careful with what you wish for brother!" Chris sneered, losing his temper.

"I will save you Chris, I'll stop the Elders!"

"They didn't and still do nothing!" Chris sneered again.

"Yes, they did, it's because of them you turned out like this."

"Eugh, whatever, have fun being dead!" He snapped while disappearing again.

Wyatt sighed before looking towards the sky.

'I'll safe you Chris, even if it's the last thing that I'll ever do.'

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
